The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to workflows for operating ultrasound imaging systems.
An ultrasound imaging system typically includes an ultrasound probe that is applied to a patient's body and a workstation or device that is operably coupled to the probe. The probe may be controlled by an operator of the system and is configured to transmit and receive ultrasound signals that are processed into an ultrasound image by the workstation or device. The workstation or device may show the ultrasound images through a display device. During an imaging session, the operator typically views an imaging screen, which includes an ultrasound image. For instance, the ultrasound image may be in real-time, a recorded cine movie, or an ultrasound still frame. For some imaging sessions, the operator may switch between different screens on the display device. For instance, the operator may exit the imaging screen and open another screen to (a) enter information or data relating to the imaging session (e.g., patient data, comments regarding an ultrasound image, etc.); (b) change the settings of the probe (e.g., frequency, depth, mode, etc.); or (e) change the settings of the display or how the information is displayed to the operator (e.g., user preferences).
However, in the above examples, the operator's awareness of the ultrasound image and/or location in the workflow may be disrupted such that the operator needs more time to re-establish where he or she is in the workflow. Such disruptions may increase the overall time of the imaging session and may also increase the operator's frustration in using the ultrasound system. In some cases, the operator may not know how to return to the imaging screen, which may cause even greater delays.